Naru 10: The beginning
by mirrordrakon
Summary: Naruto discovers the Omnitrix so follow him as he burns a path through the Shinobi World and then eventually the Universe. Naruto x small Harem. Also looking for someone to draw naruto with the omnitrix for the cover.
1. Chapter 1 (revised)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ben 10.

"Normal talking"

" _Normal thinking"_

" **Jutsu"**

" **Demon/ Deity talking"**

" ** _Demon thinking"_**

Harem: Fem. Gaara, Hinata, Ayame, and Ino.

" **_It started when an alien device did what it did….."_**

The Watch

"Stupid Sakura, stupid Sasuke, and stupid Sensei" mumbled Naruto as he marched through the forest surrounding Konohagakure. After the training session with his team mates he tried to ask Sakura out again only to receive the same rejection and bash on the head. Walking around aimlessly he hears a sound that makes him perk his head up looking for the source before looking up seeing an orange ball of fire heading towards the forest to the east. Hearing a large BOOM sound and feeling the rush of wind hit his face his curiosity getting the better of him dashes towards it.

Reaching the crater he looks into it to see a metallic sphere sitting at the bottom steaming. Raising an eyebrow he slides down the hole and approaches the sphere. Hearing a _click shhhh_ of the sphere opening he jumps in surprise as what he sees inside. Inside the container was a device that was looked strange looking to his eyes. It was grey, black and neon green in color with a circular faceplate with a green hourglass symbol in the middle. Looking on the side he notices a green button and not being able to help it he reaches forward only for it to jump onto his wrist like it was alive.

Freaking out he shakes his arm trying to get it off of him to no avail. Seeing that it wasn't coming off he sighs and sits against the sphere feeling the heat of it against his back. Looking at it he presses the button on the side jumping a bit when the face plate popped up and a picture of what looked like a fish with legs showed. Raising an eyebrow he turns the face plate clockwise and while he does so he notices different pictures cycles though before stopping on a picture that looked like a man on fire.

Pushing it down a bright green light fills the area as well as his scream as he felt his body was on fire. When the light dies down he's on his hands and knees panting in pain before looking as his arms and screams his voice deeper than it should've been. Freaking out he looks at his body seeing what looked, and felt, like pure stone with what seemed like magma coursing through it like blood through veins. The only thing that wasn't magma and stone on his body was the circular disc plate on his chest.

Raising a nonexistent eyebrow his looks at his red hands before the climbing out of the hole before lying on the side groaning staring up at the sky. Sitting down he looks around before saying "what the hell happened to me". Standing up he walks towards the tree line wondering what the heck he is out the flames before touching one of the trees and watching in horror as it burst into flames. Stepping back he watched as it spread from one tree to another before realizing soon the Hokage would be sending ninja to put out the flames before it spread too far. Hearing the a faint rustling sound he runs into the trees to hide before watching as three ninja jump into the clearing looking to the burning trees before all three did some quick hand signs before they all shouted **"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu"** as they spat large globs of water at the trees until the fire goes out.

Breathing a sigh of relief before panicking and closing his mouth quickly as he sees a small stream of fire come from it. Watching the Ninja jump into the trees back towards the village he was extremely happy the smoke kept him from shining like a beacon. Hearing a beeping noise he looks down at the watch piece on his chest flash red before a red light flashes in the area and when it dies down he sees that he's back to normal before breathing a sigh of relief. Turning towards the village in the distance he knows there is only one person in the village he could talk to about this.

Reaching the village gates he dashes through them towards the Hokage Tower as fast as he can and he reaches it within ten minutes. Walking up the stairs he passes the receptionist ignoring her cries of "Get back here demon" as he kicks the door open yelling "Yo Hokage-Jiji I have a problem I need your help with something that happened". Looking up from his paper work Hiruzen smiles at the young man saying "Ah hello Naruto-kun what do you need help with?"

Smiling as he walks up to the desk he looks around before saying "I need to speak to you in private in one of the training grounds I found something in the woods and I can't show you in here". Raising an eyebrow Hiruzen shrugs standing up walking around the desk setting his hand on the boys' shoulder "Of course Naruto-kun I think it's time I take a walk and fell the sun on these old bones anyhow". Naruto nods as he and the Hokage walk down the street towards a random training ground ignoring the stares and whispers as he kept his jacket sleeve covering the watch.

 **Training Ground 35:**

Reaching training ground 35 he stands before the Hokage as he sets up a barrier to surround them. Lifting up his left arms showing Hiruzen the watch making the old man raise an eyebrow asking "What is that Naruto-kun?"

Sighing Naruto shrugs "I don't know it fell from the sky towards the east and I found it in a metallic sphere but what's weirder is what it does". Hiruzen frowns before motioning him to continue making Naruto nod and look at the watch noticing it is green again before pressing the button on the side making the face plate pop up. Cycling through options he stops on what looks like a strange creature on wheels before pushing down as a green light fills the area. As the light dies down Hiruzen jumps as he sees the creature before him: Sleek body, three sharp talons on each hand, a metallic head piece, and what looks like wheels on his feet.

Looking down at his form then back at His surrogate grandfather's face he says in a higher and slightly scratchy tone " This is what I mean the thing turns me into these creatures the last one I turned into almost burned the forest down but I don't know what this one does". To say Hiruzen was surprised was an understatement dropping his pipe he says "N-Naruto that was you? And what does this form do? And what the hell is going on?" Rubbing the back of his helmet he shrugs saying "Yes Jiji that was an accident, I don't know yet, and I don't know but isn't this kind of cool". Breathing deeply and massing his temples he says "Why can't anything be simple with you Naruto-kun" making Naruto chuckle before turning to the side and taking a step forward only to find himself bashed into a tree.

Groaning he stands up looking at the Hokage says "Ok so this one is super fast and is gonna take some getting used to". Sighing Hiruzen walks over to him giving him a look over before saying "okay so from now on every day after training and missions with your team I want you to come here so I can watch over you until I'm sure you have control of this and if I can't then I'll be sending Neko in my place. And you are not too, under ANY circumstances, use that thing until I give the okay to show it to the public understood". Naruto nods before looking up at his grandfather figure making Hiruzen nod saying "okay while you're still in this form we are gonna get you use to it and every day we will use a new form until you have complete control over the ones you can change into. I will have a more complete regimen tomorrow".

Naruto nods before turning and zipping around hitting a tree every now and then hitting a tree making Hiruzen chuckle and trying to give him help every now and then until he had to head back to the Hokage office bidding Naruto farewell. Smiling at the Hokage he hears a beeping noise and a red light fills the area before it disappears showing Naruto as a human again. Turning he heads towards his favorite Ramen stand unaware of a certain pair of Lavender eyes watching him thinking _"Ahhh Naruto-kun someday I'll be able to talk to you normally and what were you doing with Hokage-sama"_ before following the blonde ninja slowly.

 **Ichiraku Ramen Stand:**

Walking into the Ramen stand Naruto, with a smile on his face, sits on a stool and slams his hand on the table saying "Yo Ayame-chan can I get some Ramen please?" Blushing at the blonde haired boy she nods before yelling back to her father that "Naruto was here and wants his usual". After giving his order to her father she leans on the counter and asks "Hi Naru-kun how are you today?" Shrugging Naruto smiles back saying "I'm fine Ayame-chan just an eventful day is all".

Leaning closer to the blonde making the young preteen blush at her closeness she asks "and what made it so eventful Naruto-kun"? Looking up at her face he shakes his head saying "sorry orders from Hokage-jiji and I can't tell you until he says it's ok". With a pout she pulls away huffing while Teuchi sets four bowls of ramen down in front of the boy with a chuckle watching as Naruto starts to devour them.

Naruto eats another 12 bowls before paying for his meal and leaving telling them bye unaware of the look he was getting from Ayame. Going back to his apartment he sighs seeing the graffiti surrounding the walls before unlocking the door and walking in. Seeing it was dark out he gets ready for bed before lying down and falling asleep excited for tomorrow.

Ok so the 10 aliens he starts with is different then Ben 10 does.

XLR8, Four Arms, Ditto, Cannon bolt, Heat Blast, Diamond Head, Rip Jaws, Grey matter, Artiguanna, and ? (this one will be secret until his début he is my favorite)

Review plz thanks

 **Hey I'm back sorry its been so long there has been deaths in the family including my step mother so I haven't really had the motivation until now to start writing again so expect weekly (if not sooner) updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ben 10.

"Normal talking"

" _Normal thinking"_

" **Jutsu"**

" **Demon/ Deity talking"**

" ** _Demon thinking"_**

Harem: Fem. Gaara, Hinata, Ayame, and ? (see bottom for why ino no longer here).

" _ **and stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid…"**_

Training the first two

Having gone to sleep pretty early the night before Naruto wakes up as the first rays of sunlight filter through his crappy window. Yawning as he stretches out the kinks in his body his eyes fall upon the mysterious device attached to his arm. Whispering to himself "wow it wasn't a dream" he gets up and goes to his closet to get ready for the day. After getting dressed in his normal orange jumpsuit get up and doing his morning hygiene routine Naruto glances at the alarm clock next to his bed which for once he didn't need to wake up, he smiles noticing since it was only 5 am he had 3 hours before he had to meet up with his "team" seeing as his sensei was always late by three hours.

Nodding to himself he grabs his ninja tools and leaves his house running towards the one thing, other than the watch, he was thinking about.

 **Ichiraku Ramen Stand- 10 minutes later**

Arriving at his favorite, and only, ramen stand he pouts noticing it's still closed which, honestly, didn't surprise him considering the hour. Breathing a sigh of exasperation at the fact he wouldn't get any ramen for breakfast he turns around and starts walking to the training ground anyways when he hears a feminine voice call "Naruto-kun is that you?"

Turning around he sees Ayame in her normal waitress outfit standing in front of the metal grate to their stand. Smiling at her he walks towards her with his hands behind his head before saying "ya it's me Ayame-chan I was coming to see if I could get ramen but I didn't realize how unlikely it'd be that your shop would be open this early. Speaking of which what are you doing here so early?" Giggling at the young man Ayame opens the grate to the stand saying "well I always get here this early to do the prep work for the day if you want you can come in and I can make you some".

Smiling from ear to ear Naruto jumps up and down yelling "YAY" before calming down and saying in a calmer voice "I'd love that Ayame-chan". Smiling at her crush Ayame turns ushering Naruto in before closing the grate behind her. Getting behind the counter Naruto watches as she turns everything she needs on before starting on his noodles. Watching her cook fascinated Naruto as he watched her basically dance through the kitchen as she moved from chopping vegetables to the pot to stir and back again. Smiling he decides to start up a conversation asking "hey Ayame-chan I have a question for you" making her turn from her cooking with a blush responding with "of course Naru-kun what's your question?"

Chuckling at her face he asks "So do you enjoy cooking Ayame-chan?" Giggling at him Ayame responds with "of course and it's not just Ramen either I enjoy cooking a variety of dishes". Getting excited Naruto asks "Like what Ayame-chan?" Making Ayame giggle again as she responds with "no telling but maybe if you want I can cook for us both sometime and show you then". Naruto smiles a light blush on his face saying "of course I'd love that Ayame-chan".

Ayame squeals slightly at the fact that her crush said she could cook for him as she thinks _"they say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach and I feel like that's doubly true for Naru-kun your mine now"_. Looking back at she says "amazing how about tonight then Naru-kun!" making Naruto chuckle before saying "of course Ayame-chan but it'll have to be around 5:30 pm or so is that fine with you?" Ayame nods at him before walking over two bowls of Ramen in her hands and setting them down making Naruto smile widely. Grabbing a pair of chopsticks Naruto yells "Thanks for the food" before starting to devour the noodles making Ayame giggle at hs messy eating before turning and going to finish the prep work she was supposed to have done an hour ago.

Finishing the noodles quickly Naruto looks at the clock before blanching turning and lifting the grate saying "hey Ayame-chan I have to go I'll see you tonight say hi to your dad for me". Not waiting for a reply Naruto turns and leaves running towards the training ground his team and him train at mumbling "If I'm even later then Kakashi-sensei I'll never hear the end of it from Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme".

Reaching the training ground he runs up to the tree where he sees Sakura and Sasuke leaning on and before he even says anything she starts yelling "NARUTO-BAKA WHY ARE YOU SO LATE IT'S BAD ENOUGH WE HAVE A LAZY ASS SENSEI WHO IS ALWAYS LATE WE DON'T NEED A LOSER LIKE YOU BEING LATE AND MAKING ME AND SASUKE-KUN LOOK BAD!"

Frowning slightly Naruto mumbles "ya but if you two were so great you'd have figured out that coming on time is just asking to have you waiting for three hours" making Sakura growl and Sasuke scowl from his brooding spot. As Sakura rears her fist back to hit Naruto they hear a _swish_ sound and turn to see their teacher Kakashi appear in a leaf _shunshin_. Seeing the commotion the silver haired man sighs in exasperation before saying "alright that's enough you too let's get started we will be skipping training and going straight to missions to build team work so let's head to the Hokage tower let's move".

All three sighing at their lazy sensei's refusal to actually train them they follow him towards the Hokage tower to get their "mission".

 **Hokage Tower- 10 minutes**

Arriving at the Hokage tower the group of four walk through the front door and up the stairs before opening the big doors to the mission room. Looking up from the paperwork he brought with him from his main office the aged kage looks up to see team 7 walking into the room. Sighing to himself Hiruzen looks at the silver haired Jonin saying "I'm guessing you're here for another D-rank for you team Kakashi?"

Nodding at his commander Kakashi says "yes Hokage-sama we are here for a D-rank" making the aged kage sigh at the Laziness of one of his strongest Jonin before picking one up and tossing it the man. Kakashi reads it over saying "catching Tora again eh? Very well we will accept this mission Hokage-sama" ignoring the groaning and complaining of his Genin at having to catch the damned cat again as they leave.

 **Streets of Konoha- 11 am**

"This is Ramen lover I have the target in my sight" a few seconds later a feminine voice is heard over the radio "this is cherry blossom I have her in my sights as well emo king you are clear to capture the target". All that was word on the other end was a grunt before a dark haired blur jumped on a creature squatting behind a trashcan. Coming out from the alley way the trashcan was located in Sasuke walks into the view of the others holding the growling cat arm's length away. Laughing a little at Sasuke's scratched up face Naruto spots the ribbon on the cats ear before reporting to Kakashi saying "Team leader ribbon found mark confirmed to be Tora the cat".

them back to the Hokage Tower to turn in the "mission as a success.

 **Hokage Tower- ten minutes later**

Walking through the big double doors of the Hokage Tower the group of four walk up to the stairs that would lead to the mission room. As they walked up the stairs Naruto looks up at his sensei and asks "So Kakashi-sensei after we turn in this mission are we gonna do some real training or are you just gonna bolt on us again". Before Sakura could start yelling Kakashi responds with "While I would love nothing more than to train you my cute little Genin I have an old lady I promised I'd help her with some help with her groceries".

The three stayed quiet for a couple seconds before Naruto muttered "Lying Baka-sensei" before they all fell silent for the rest of the trip to the mission room. Walking in the group noticed that the Hokage was gone and in his place was Umino Iruka and next the desk he was sitting in was a "plump" woman in red tapping her foot impatiently. Walking up the desk Kakashi hands the mission scroll to Iruka and states "mission accomplished Sasuke please give the cat back to Daimyo's wife". Nodding Sasuke walks up the lady and hands her to cat to which she, much to Sasuke's glee, squeezed the daylights out of it making the cat squeal.

Nodding to his team Kakashi gives them a salute before saying "see ya" and disappearing in a leaf _Shunshin_ making his team groan in frustration before all three left the room to do their own separate things. Walking down the street from the Hokage Tower Naruto decides to go to Training Ground 35 to do some light training before the Hokage or Neko showed up to help him with his new "weapon".

 **Training Ground 35- 20 minutes later**

Showing up to the training ground Naruto was surprised to see a woman standing in the clearing. The woman stood a good 2 feet taller than him standing at approximately 5 foot 7 inches tall no his 3 foot 9 inches which he hates. The woman had what he heard his sensei call an hourglass figure and long purple hair trailing to her lower back but the one thing he noticed the most eye catching thing was the Nodachi attached to her back. Smiling at her with his hands behind his head he asks "are you here in place of Hokage-Jiji to help me control the "thing" Neko-san?"

Nodding to the young man Neko goes through a set of hand signs before slamming her palm on the ground making the young Genin gaze in wonderment as the barrier rose up to surround the entire training ground in a large purple dome. Looking back at the ANBU he asks "so what does Hokage-Jiji want me to do for training he said he'd have a regimen ready for me". Walking up to him Neko pulls out a scroll and hands it to him before he opens it up and says "not much of a talker are you" as he reads it over slowly blanching more and more as he read on.

Looking up at the ANBU he yells "HE CAN'T BE SERIOUS THIS IS AT LEAST 3 HOURS OF STRENGTH AND SPEED TRAINING BEFORE WE EVEN GET TO THE DEVICES ABLILITY TRAINING WHAT THE HELL!" Looking down at the boy Neko sighs before saying "there is a reason for it kid according to Hokage-sama you have a time limit as well as a recharge time of sorts on that thing and what are you gonna do if it times out in the middle of a fight huh? You won't have a way to fight without it so therefore we need to build up your shinobi skills as well so get to work now".

Pouting and mumbling about "crazy Jiji's and ANBU" Naruto looks at the scroll to see the first exercise before nodding and getting to work.

 **4 hours Later: Time: 5 pm**

Panting while holding his bent over in exhaustion Naruto looks up at the Neko ANBU before seeing her nod before falling on his butt to catch his breath. Looking down at the boy Neko says "ok I'll give you a ten minute break then we will begin training with your device" which Naruto gives a weak thumbs up to. Ten minutes passed to quickly for Naruto's taste because Neko came back and ushered him to get up before saying "alright so Hokage-sama says you've already told him about two of the creatures this thing turns you into so he said to have you use them for 1 hour each today so as not to over tax your body after your first day of a work out like this."

Nodding at her Naruto stands up and presses the button on the side of the watchmaking the round disk pop up. Turning it until he sees the burning man he pushes down on the metallic disk making a green light shine through the clearing. After 5 seconds the person in front of Neko is no longer the short boy but was not a four foot five inch tall lava man. Looking down at his hands Naruto says "huh it didn't hurt nearly as much that time during the change how strange".

Looking at the boy incredulously behind her mask she coughs into her hand to regain her composer and after planning a heavy freak out when she got home says "ok so the Hokage says because we are in all kinds of unknown territory that he doesn't really know how to plan a way to help you control these creatures abilities so you're basically on your own for now until I let you know when to switch so try and get used to it kid".

Nodding at her he looks down at his hands before, as if on instinct, point his glowing hand at a nearby tree and watches in fascination as a stream of red hot fire shoots out of his palm and hits the tree setting it ablaze. Watching in fascination Naruto looks down at his palm then back at the tree a flaming smile appearing on his rock covered face before shooting more streams of fire at the trees surrounding him. Watching the boy Neko can't help but gaze in wonderment at this creatures control over fire. Watching Naruto blast, punch, and kick trees to cinders Neko can't help but sigh as she realizes she's gonna get in trouble for all of the damage to the Training ground.

Looking up from her musings she hears a loud beeping noise before a red flash fills the clearing. Humming to herself as she see Naruto standing there in his human form she says "well looks like your time limit is ten minutes Uzumaki-san change again and start over you still have 50 minutes with the fire creature". Nodding to her Naruto presses the button to start the process over only to notices the face plate isn't popping up and staying the red color. Confused by this he raises his arm and says "I can't the disc won't pop up while its red I guess".

Humming to herself she states "that is a problem which means it's good we are training your normal shinobi skills as well". Nodding to her Naruto stares down at the watch hoping it will change back to green soon. Ten minutes came and went before Naruto saw the light change back to green making him smile and change again into the fire creature. As he was about to start again he looks at his hands and mutters "heatblast" making Neko look up as say "what". Looking at her Naruto chuckles saying "well calling this form fire creature would get boring so I thought I'd give him the name Heatblast".

Smirking to herself she shrugs before motioning for him to start again which he does with vigor. This process repeated itself 2 more times until the time to switch creatures. As the beeping and red light appeared changing Naruto from Heatblast back into himself Naruto breathes as exhausted breath before sitting down while he waited for the watch to recharge. Looking up at the sky Naruto gets the feeling he is forgetting something important before he hears his stomach rumble. Eyes widening in shock ha jumps up and looks at Neko before asking "Neko-sensei what time do you think it is right now".

Raising an eyebrow, not that he could see it, at the question she looks up before saying "if I'm right it is probably about 6 pm why?" before Naruto picks up his jacket and turns to leave saying "I'm sorry Neko-sensei I have to go I just remembered something I forgot I had to do today see you tomorrow bye!".

Running through the barrier and out of the Training Ground Naruto has a panicked look on his face as he is running towards his apartment saying to himself "Oh no Oh no Oh no I completely forgot Ayame-chan is going to kill me" before taking to the nearest roof top to get home faster.

 **Naruto's apartment- 5 minutes later Time : 6:05pm**

Standing outside the apartment of her crush Ayame can't help but huff toherself as she taps her foot impatiently with a grocery bag held against her chest waiting for Naruto to open his door. Reaching up to knock again she is startled when she hears something land behind her before turning around and smiling in relief at who landed. Standing in front of her was Naruto huffing and panting before her relief turns to anger and she stomps towards him "NARUTO UZUMAKI WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I THOUGHT YOUR SAID WE WERE GONNA HAVE DINNER TONIGHT AND YET YOU SHOW UP LATE?!".

Waving his hands in front of himself frantically he says "I'm so sorry Ayame-chan I didn't mean to be late I was training and lost track of time". Huffing and looking in another direction Ayame says "Whatever just don't let it happen again so open your door so I can cook". Nodding his head at her Naruto runs up his steps and unlocks the door before opening it to let her in. Walking inside Ayame was actually quite surprised at how clean it was before setting the bag on the counter and pointing at the hallway "go wash up you smell like you were playing in a barn while I cook".

Keeping his head down as she was still angry at him Naruto walks towards his bathroom with nothing more than a "yes Ayame-chan" as a response. Waiting until he was out of sight Ayame sighs in exasperation before muttering to herself "maybe I was to harsh on him he's a ninja so of course there will be times where he forgets things but still you'd think he'd remember something as important as dinner plans I swear he didn't even noticed I'm dressed differently".

Putting her hair up in the usual bun she does when she cooks Ayame gets to work cooking while waiting for Naruto to get out of the shower. Ten minutes passed before she heard the shower turn off as she was finishing the rice and marinating the chicken making her look up from her cooking to just catch a glimpse of Naruto walking into this bedroom. Looking down Ayame sighs as she turns the oven on to heat and sets the marinated chicken breasts in a pan. Hearing his door opens as she puts the chicken in the oven to bake and setting the timer she looks up and blushes at him. Gone was the usual orange jumpsuit and in its place was Naruto standing there, his hair still damp from the shower, in a plain dark blue tee shirts that hugged his chest nicely and a pair of loose pants giving the young blonde the aloof look that she thought looked good on him.

Looking at the girl Naruto goes around into the kitchen and bows his head before saying "I'm sorry Ayame-chan please don't be mad at me anymore" making her giggle and say "You are forgiven Naru-kun just don't let it happen again if we do this again ok?" Nodding at her Naruto stands up and blushes at her seeing what she was wearing. Looking at her from head to toe Naruto would have to be dumb to not like what he sees. Instead of her usual clothes Ayame is wearing a black crop top with a tank top underneath and shorts combo that complemented her chest and slight curves and long white legs while still looking modest. Smirking at the boy Ayame sets a hand on her hip and says "See something you like Naru-kun" making Naruto snap out of his trance before rubbing the back of his head and saying "sorry Ayame-chan you just looked so beautiful I'm sorry for staring".

Giggling again at him she waves him off saying "don't worry about it Naru-kun I would have been offended if you didn't at least notice". Looking up at her confused Naruto shrugs before asking "So what are you cooking Ayame-chan it smells good" making Ayame stand in front of him and smile before saying "you'll see now while we are waiting for the timer to go off let's go sit down on the couch and talk". Letting the young woman drag him to the couch and plop down next to him Naruto can't help but get nervous as she stares at him waiting for him to start the conversation.

Pouting as five minutes past without him saying anything Ayame says "Don't you have anything you want to talk about I mean we've seen each other just about every day since we were kids but you barely know anything about me". Realizing she was right Naruto says "OK then tell me what I don't know about you yet". Smiling at him she says "well…."

 **Ten minutes later**

After learning all he could about her for ten minutes their conversation ends when the timer goes off making Ayame jump up and run to the kitchen to finish the food. Cutting the chicken and putting it over rice in two bowls Ayame sets the food down on the table and says "Naru-kun it's ready" making Naruto get up and walks to the table. After pulling out her chair and letting her sit down he sits down himself before they clasps their hands together saying "Itadakimasu". Taking a piece of chicken and rice Naruto takes a bite before his head pops up and says "This is delicious Ayame-chan" making Ayame smile and start eating herself. After ten minutes of eating, mostly Naruto's bottomless stomach, Naruto is at the sink cleaning the dishes while Ayame is leaning on the counter staring at him. Finishing Naruto looks at the clock on the wall and says "Hey Ayame it's almost 8 o'clock don't you have to get home soon I wouldn't want Ichiraku-ojisan to get worried".

Pouting Ayame knows he's right but says "Hmmm trying to get rid of me already Naru-kun" making Naruto shake his head "of course not Ayame-chan I mean we are both only thirteen I'm surprised your dad let you do this in the first place". Smiling Ayame says "well he trusts you Naruto-kun but you are right I should be going" making Naruto nod and walk her to the door before saying "goodnight Ayame-chan I'll see you tomorrow". Nodding at him she leans up and kisses his cheek and before he can react turns and runs off waving bye to him. Blushing and touching his cheek Naruto smiles before shutting the door and walking to his room and flopping on the mattress saying to himself "that was nice" before falling to sleep a smile on his face.

 **Ichikraku home- 15 minutes later**

Walking into her home Ayame can't keep the smile off her face as she all but skips up the steps towards her room. As she passes her father sitting on the couch the old Ramen chef looks up "hey honey you look happy" making Ayame giggle and reply with "of course it was it won't be long now Dad until Naru-kun is mine" as she disappears up the stair unaware of the dad look on Teuchi's face. After reaching her room and changing into pajama's Ayame flops on her bed falls asleep muttering "Naru-kun".

 **That is the end of this chapter I thought I'd throw in some Ayame and Naruto fluff since she is gonna be the first girl so I need you all to respond in review or in a pm to this next question: Should I add an alien girl from the ben 10 universe into the harem instead of Ino? And if so, who?**

 **Til next time!**


End file.
